


Halloween Prank gone wrong - or not?

by crazywalls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Dean is bored out of his mind at a haunted house he decides to prank the guy screaming behind him the whole time and scares the hell out of him - without considering possible consequences. In the end though he's glad about his idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Prank gone wrong - or not?

**Author's Note:**

> Well then guys, happy Halloween! Hope you have a great day and enjoy this fic :)

“Jeez, how can people be scared by this? It’s so boring,” Dean huffed and followed his little brother through the dark halls and rooms of the haunted house. Somebody a few yards behind them – a guy, Dean noted – squeaked in fear and he rolled his eyes.

Sam turned back to him and tugged at his sleeve. “Come on, Dean, please. I think it’s cool.”

“Yeah, that’s ‘cause you’re boring and a nerd…” Dean muttered and crossed his arms.

“And you’re a jerk.”

“Bitch. I came here with you so stop bugging me.”

“Well you’re the one who’s constantly complaining,” Sam grumbled and walked down a small flight of stairs.

“Because this is fucking stupid and boring.”

The guy behind them screamed again as Dean continued muttering to himself. Sam ignored his brother, he was having fun and wouldn’t let Dean spoil his enjoyment of Halloween. He didn’t notice Dean staying behind and hiding in a small corner.

Dean had had enough and just wanted to have some fun too so he’d decided to take things in hand. Or rather to scare the living hell out of a few people, starting with that guy shrieking behind him.

He didn’t have to wait long, just a few seconds later two guys walked around the corner, one of them following the other while looking around in fear. Dean was sure that was the one who’d been getting on his nerves for the past fifteen minutes. He jumped towards the guy and started screaming and wailing like a maniac.

The guy shrieked in panic and jumped away but Dean followed him and grabbed his shoulder. A split second later he realised what a stupid idea that was as the guy punched him right in the face reflexively.

Dean stumbled backwards and cursed, holding his cheek. “Fuck! Oh shit!”

The guy was breathing heavily and stared at Dean with wide eyes. “Oh god… Oh my god I’m sorry, I just… Oh crap!” He was still shaking when he carefully took a step towards Dean. “Are you okay?”

“Are you kidding me? You just fucking punched me in the face!” Dean growled.

“I’m sorry. But you scared the hell out of me!”

Well, the guy wasn’t wrong about that. Dean was just glad Sam hadn’t noticed anything, he’d tease Dean about this forever.

His friend stood there, trying not to burst into laughter as he looked from his friend to Dean and back.

“Let’s go outside and take a look at it, I can’t see shit in here and I really don’t need any more of this…” he muttered. “Sorry Chuck. See you later?”

“Yeah, see ya.” Chuck couldn’t pull himself together anymore and started laughing as the other guy lead Dean towards the exit, flinching now and then.

“Damn, dude, you hit hard,” Dean muttered in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, really. But-” He was cut off by Dean just as they reached the exit and stepped into the dim afternoon light.

“I guess I had it coming, huh?” 

“Yeah, you kinda di…”

Dean looked at the guy in confusion as he trailed off, seeing him clearly for the first time. “You okay?”

“Uh, yes…” The guy looked around nervously, avoiding Dean’s gaze.

Eyeing him Dean noticed that he was quite good-looking with dark tousled hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a blue sweater with the logo of a sports club and ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it even more.

“You’re not a boxer, aren’t you?” Dean asked and nodded at the logo.

“What? No, uh, I play handball,” he mumbled. “Listen, I’m really sorry. How does it feel?”

“Coulda been worse. Not the first time someone punched me.” Dean gave a lopsided grin, ignoring the throbbing pain in his cheek. And after all it was his fault.

“Can I… make it up to you somehow?”

Dean smiled. Maybe this would get him an opportunity to get to see this guy again, maybe even get to know him better. “Well, you could tell me your name for starters.”

“Right. I’m Castiel.”

“I’m Dean. So, you got any plans for tonight?”

“No, not really…” Castiel looked at him insecurely.

“Really? It’s Halloween, man.”

“Yes, I’m aware of that, it’s just not really my thing. I’m not exactly into scary stuff.”

“No kidding… Listen, a friend of mine throws a Halloween party, why don’t you come?”

Castiel stared at him. “Are you serious?”

“Yup. You can make it up to me by showing up. You know that huge dark Victorian house at the south end of the city that always looks kinda creepy and like a vampire’s home or something?”

“Uh, yes.” He nodded shyly.

“Alright, that’s it. Be there at around nine. I’ll be waiting.” Dean grinned at him and turned to look for Sam. After a few steps he looked back over his shoulder and called, “See you there, Cas.”

“But I don’t even have a costume…” he heard Castiel object.

***

“You looking for someone?” Benny asked over the noise of the music, struggling to speak with his plastic vampire fangs.

“Kinda.” Dean scanned the crowd. “Met someone today and invited him.”

“Uh, cute guy?” The grin made Benny look even weirder in his costume.

“Pretty cute, yeah.”

Handing Dean a cup with beer he asked, “He the one who gave you the black eye?”

“Yeah. Is it that obvious?”

Benny chuckled. “Yup, but hey, a little fake blood and you’re Captain America after the battle. Where’s your shield by the way?”

“Nah, thanks, you look disgusting with that stuff. I really don’t need that. And I left it in your room, it’s annoying to carry it around all the time.”

Benny rolled his eyes at Dean. “So what’s he gonna dress up as?”

“No idea. He said he didn’t even have a costume.” Dean sighed, he didn’t really expect Castiel to show up so he walked over to some of his friends and started chatting with them.

Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. Dean turned around a little too fast, making him feel slightly dizzy since he was already tipsy, and then he looked right into Castiel’s eyes.

“Hi.” A smile spread over his face as he took in Castiel’s cowboy outfit. “So you managed to get hold of a costume.”

“Yes, it’s my brother’s.” Castiel looked a little uncomfortable. “I don’t think I know anyone here.”

“Well, you know me. Kinda. C’mon, let’s get you something to drink. You need to loosen up a bit.” Dean led the way to the kitchen, handed Castiel a cup and filled it with beer before snatching a bottle of vodka from the cabinet.

“I’m really sorry about that…” Castiel called and gestured at Dean’s black eye.

“Ah, don’t be, it’s okay, really.”

“You still look really good,” Castiel blurted out loudly so Dean could hear him despite the music and then blushed when a few people nearby turned to look at him. “In that costume, I mean…”

“Thanks. You’re not that bad yourself.” Dean winked at him. “So, Cas, uh, I mean, Castiel, you wanna dance or something?”

“Um, I’m not really a good dancer and definitely not drunk enough to try that yet. And you can call me Cas, it’s fine.”

“Alright, why don’t we get to know each other a little?” Dean had a certain kind of getting to know Cas in mind but he was pretty sure he’d take it a little slower since Castiel still seemed rather shy.

When Cas nodded Dean headed into the hallway and up the stairs, making sure Castiel was following right behind. He could’ve sworn Cas was checking out his ass. Dean opened the door to Benny’s room and let Cas enter then closed it and slumped down on the bed.

“Are we even allowed to go in here?”

“The guy throwing the party is one of my best friends, he doesn’t mind,” Dean assured him, glad they didn’t have to yell anymore to understand each other even though the music was still pretty loud.

“So, are you from around? I’ve never seen you here and I’m sure I would’ve remembered you.”

“I just moved here with my family a few weeks ago.” Castiel took a sip of his beer and looked around.

“Alright, I’m really bad at this small talk stuff,” Dean admitted and poured some vodka into his cup. “You want some too?”

Cas quickly emptied his cup and held it out for Dean to refill it. “I’ve never been to a Halloween party.”

“Really? You’re missing out on all the fun.”

“Well isn’t it just dressing up, going to parties and getting horribly drunk?”

“Wow, you’re really fun at parties aren’t you?” Dean joked. “It’s about, I don’t know, the spirit of Halloween, y’know. And you’re right, also getting drunk.” With that he held up his cup before chugging it, squeezing his eyes shut at the taste.

Cas smiled and shook his head. “How can you just drink this stuff?”

Dean shrugged and tried to look nonchalant. Castiel’s smile was incredible and Dean wasn’t sure if him feeling dizzy was because of the cute guy sitting on the other end of the bed or the alcohol. Probably both. “You want some orange juice to mix it or something?”

“If you don’t mind.” Fumbling with his cowboy hat Cas looked at Dean and gave him a shy smile.

“Not at all. Be right back. Don’t leave.”

It took him a few minutes to get to the kitchen, find juice and make his way back up the stairs. When he reached Benny’s bedroom he was relieved to find Cas still there. He sat down right next to him and handed him the orange juice.

“So, do you like Marvel?” Cas asked as he poured some juice to his vodka and took a few sips.

“Yeah, there’s some pretty good movies and I like the whole saving people and saving the world thing,” Dean answered and drank too. “And Captain America’s just cool.”

They sat in silence for a while before Dean eventually asked, “Are you drunk enough to dance now?”

Laughing quietly Castiel shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“Too bad.” Dean paused for a moment then said, “Listen, Cas, I think you’re cute. And I’m kinda glad you punched me.”

Cas’s cheeks grew pink and he looked down at his cup. “Uh, thank you, I guess.”

After setting his cup on the nightstand Dean reached over, gently took a hold of Castiel’s chin and tilted his head up. His eyes met the incredibly blue of Cas’s and he slowly leaned closer. To his surprise Cas closed the space between them and crushed his lips against Dean’s in a hungry kiss.

Dean couldn’t help but moan quietly as he kissed Castiel back. Cas’s shyness seemed to vanish in a split second and he pulled Dean close as they kissed fervently, running his hands over Dean’s body as Dean’s hands slipped under Cas’s plaid shirt.

After a few minutes of kissing and exploring each other’s body with their hands Cas lay back on the bed and pulled Dean on top of him. Dean straddled his hips and leaned down to suck on Castiel’s neck. He felt Castiel grab his ass and pull him even closer while he nipped Cas’s skin.

“Y’know, I’m actually quite happy I decided to scare the hell outta you and you punched me. Now I like Halloween pranks even better. And maybe I can show you that Halloween isn’t that bad,” he mumbled with a smirk and kissed Cas again.


End file.
